bleachfanfictionfandomcom-20200223-history
Kaori Fuchibachi
Kaori Fujibachi (不時罰・香り, Fujibachi Kaori, lit. The Scent of Unparalleled Retribution) is the Captain of the 10th Division in the Gotei 13. She is a character in Bleach: Rasenhiden. Appearance Kaori takes the appearance of a woman with light skin and dark, almost golden, blonde hair. She possesses a curvaceous figure and very large breasts, though they pale in comparison to the Lieutenant of the Eigth Division,? Oichi Tsumaki. Her most notable physical trait however, is her? complete heterochromia, much like? Seishima Tsumaki, though her eyes are a light green and red, right and left eye respectively. Her? Shihakushō (死覇装, Garment of Dead Souls) is, instead of the dark black, a light blue shade, and she wears a large yellow sash where the obi would be. Kaori is also fond of carrying a fan where she goes. Personality and Traits Kaori is a warm and compassionate figure, who cares for all of those under her charge deeply. When she was a child, she had a hard time socializing with other kids (other boys made fun of her for being boyish), and as a result, she had virtually no friends, which helped shape a great deal of her personality. Still, she is quite shy, and often refuses to say anything cruel about people—even those who mock her. Despite her tremendous abilities, Kaori remains extremely modest when being flattered by others. She is a very energetic young woman who has a slight competitive streak in her, though her modesty and shyness takes charge over this soul of a competitor. She has the tendency to use honorifics when addressing everyone, including her subordinates and the enemy. She rarely shows any signs of panic or distress, often lapsing into dissonant serenity if this is in the heat of battle. History As a child, Kaori's place of residence was home to a kendo dojo and she has been interested in kendo since she was young. Kaori even competed in kendo competitions at a national level and was the winner of the national tournament that was hosted twenty years before Rasenhiden began. However, after discovering she had spiritual energy, Kaori was enrolled in the Shinō Academy and aced in Zanjutsu; noting her talent, she was promoted to the Gotei 13 as a seated officer before ascending to Captain of the 10th Division. Plot Soul Society Arc *Welcome Warring Warlords Powers and Abilities Master Swordsmanship Specialist: Having trained in Kendo for most of her life, it can surely be said that Kaori is highly skilled in the art of Zanjutsu; and she always fights with one hand free, only using both hands if significantly pressured. Her cutting strength is at a level that she is able to slice through steel with ease with a mere flick of the wrist. *'Kendō' (剣道, Kendo; "Way of The Sword"): Kendō is Kaori's natural style, which is extremely simple compared to the Zanjutsu tactics of other Gotei Captains, but nevertheless extremely effective in any case. **'Ryōdan' (両断, Bisection): A technique that Kaori uses when she is gripping her sword with two hands. It allows her to split an opponent down the middle with an extremely powerful downwards swing. ***'Ittō Ryōdan' (一刀両断, One Sworded Double Severing): An advanced version of Ryōdan, where she grips her blade with just her thumb and pointer finger, before swinging forward. The first slash counters and negates the target object's natural resistance and the latter slash, delivered within 1/75th of a second, strikes the target object before it can recover from the initial blow, thereby causing it to shatter completely. Master Hand-to-Hand Combatant: In terms of Hakuda, Kaori is just as skilled at it as she is with her sword. She is capable of effortlessly launching a powerful barrage of blows with her fists, she can easily catch an opponent's attack with a single hand, perform powerful kicks and take-downs, and throw her own blade without any problems at all. Shunpo Expert: While she hasn't been shown using it all too much, Kaori is able to fight on even grounds and speeds with Gaikou Ryuusei, who is noted to be extremely fast utilizing Hirenkyaku. Kidō Practitioner: Kaori's actual ability in Kidō is unknown, but she is able to cast "Hakufuku" on people to prevent others from sensing their spiritual pressure. Vast Spiritual Power: Kaori's spiritual pressure is overwhelming. She has been known to be unable to contain it properly, leading it to leak out at the worst moments, much to her ire and making stealth impossible. When shaped in the form of an aura, it takes the form of a giant skull. Zanpakutō Relationships Trivia Navigation Category:Captain Category:Captain Class Category:Female Category:Original Character Category:10th Division